Leave Out All The Rest
by dragongoddess13
Summary: After Sasuke wakes from a bad dream, he takes a moment to think about his future and the faith the love of his life has in him. sasusaku!


* * *

Leave Out All The Rest

By: dragongoddess13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park

Sasu/Saku

* * *

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

Dark, black, nothingness surrounded me. I could hear someone crying. A young girl. I looked around me and soon found her. I looked closely, squinting against the dark. It was a younger version of Sakura. The same age she was when I, regrettably, left her on that cold bench.

I called to her. "Sakura, why are you crying?" she didn't look up, and at first I didn't think she heard me, but then I heard her whimper. She spoke through tears.

"Sasuke's missing." she said. "And I'm so scared."

Before I could say anything she spoke again.

"No one will listen to me, he's not a criminal, he's just lost. But no one cares what I say."

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I looked toward Sakura's younger counter part, but this time she was older. The same age as when we met in that rocky crater after such a long time.

She stood there watching me, she looked so tired. Her form slowly started to fade into the darkness. Panic plagued her face.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Please don't leave! Sasuke! I love you!" she yelled.

I ran after her, but I never seemed to get any closer.

"Sakura! I love you, too!" I yelled.

_After my dreaming _

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here._

I bolted up in bed, sweating.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" my angel asked groggily. I looked at her. Her beautiful pink hair was messy and her eyes were groggy.

_So if your asking me I want you to know…._

_When my time comes _

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reason to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when your feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest._

I turned to her and looked her in the eye as she rubbed the sleep from them. She's so perfect. The most beautiful women I've ever seen. I wish I could have seen that sooner. I could have saved both of us so much pain.

_Don't be afraid_

_Of taking my beatings_

_Or shit behind me._

When I first came back after destroying Itachi and Orochimaru. People were hesitant to trust me again, but not Sakura. And because of that people started to doubt her.

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know…….._

Even through all that, she refused to leave me. And then finally when everyone finally did trust me again, things were far from returning to normal. I realized I loved her and that I couldn't see myself living without her.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reason to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest._

So I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. It's been a year since that perfect day and everyday after that has been like a dream.

But I can't help but wonder, what I'll leave behind. Will my legacy be a mystery or will it be an open book for my kids and future Uchiha to follow.

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt you've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are…._

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave some reason to be missed_

_And don't resent me _

_And when your feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest_

"Sasuke?" I heard my angel say. I looked toward her. She looked up at me with those big innocent green eyes.

"I love you, I always have, and I always will." she said. I wrapped my arms around her and laid back. Smiling I ran my fingers over the solid platinum band on her left ring finger.

And at that moment. Nothing else mattered.

"I love you, too, my angel."

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well._

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are_

* * *

A/N: Another song-fic. Yay! Me. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW

I'm working on a yugioh one as well, so stay tuned.

-RED


End file.
